


Moment Of My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, you've got a smile that could light up this whole town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



This was a travesty! Well, maybe that was putting it a little strongly. 

Still, this was terrible news; Jude has never eaten pie before. Which, Zero knows his friend/wanna be closer then friend/part-time lover, favors leafy greens over sugary sweets--Jude is just quirky like that--but Zero will not stand for the fact that Jude has never tasted the delicious sweetness of a mouthwatering pie, hot and fresh out of the oven. In Zero’s mind this was unacceptable. 

Jude, however, doesn’t understand what the big freaking deal is; so what if he's never eaten pie before. It's not like the world is ending. But Zero cares about Jude, even if he doesn’t always show it, and he wants Jude to enjoy something sweet and good on this sunny spring Sunday afternoon. 

“Eat, enjoy.” Zero sets a slice of yummy apple pie on the table in front of Jude, smiling brightly. Jude didn’t understand the drama of him never eating a slice of pie, but Zero wanted him to enjoy the treat so he picked up his fork and took a big bite. For a second, Jude was expressionless, then suddenly his eyes went wide with joyful surprise and he smiled with the brightest, cheerfulness grin Zero had ever seen. 

“This is wonderful!” Jude exclaimed, then he took another bite and then another, humming happily as he devoured the sweet pie. The next bite had him closing his eyes and slowing down, savoring the sweet taste of apples and honey drizzle…and Zero swore he heard Jude making nom, nom, nom sounds. “This is delicious! Thanks Zero. You’re the best friend in the world. I love you.” 

Zero did not return the kindhearted three little words of love, but he affectionately ruffled Jude's shaggy hair and smiles brightly before he dug into his slice of yummy pie.

Later that night, they are sitting out on the balcony. A starry night canvas glows above them as they share a beer. Zero sings softly, a soothing lullaby, a random song that has been stuck in his head for a few hours. He is calm and relaxed, content for the moment, and his soft, warm, soothing voice tries to lull Jude into the dream world. His head feels heavier and heavier, and before he realizes it, he leans up against Zero, resting his head on his shoulder. Jude yawns, sleep suddenly getting the best of him, but he tries to shake it off. 

“Sleep, baby boy,” Zero whispers, brushing a kiss to the younger man’s forehead. He doesn’t scold himself for being affectionate; lately they are close, closer than they have been, and he cannot deny that it feels good to be with Jude. 

He wraps his arm around Jude's shoulder, smirking when Jude snuggles into his embrace. Jude closes his eyes, leaning into Zero's side. “Love you.” He mumbles sleepily, already headed for the dream world. 

Zero doesn’t say those three little words, but his heart skips a beat three times, pounding in his chest as he hugs Jude tightly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/633679.html?thread=86616143#t86616143)


End file.
